villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Saruman's Army
Saruman's Army is a massive and terrifying army of multiple legions, under the command of the evil wizard, Saruman. Consisting of Goblin and Orc Warriors, and mainly Uruk-Hai soldiers, the Army first appears in the Ralph Bakshi's version of "Lord of the Ring's: The Fellowship of the Ring", and in the Peter Jackson's reboot of the series, "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers". Saruman's Army plays a major role in the second and in the third part of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, while a minor role in Heroes vs. Villains War. The Army of Saruman Original * Saruman (The Leader of the Army) ** Uruk-Hai *** Uruk Warriors **** Grishnákh (Elite Soldier) **** Uglúk (Elite Soldier) *** Uruk Scouts **** Lurtz (Leader of the Uruk Scouts) *** Uruk Pikeman *** Uruk Bersekers *** Uruk Crossbowmen ** Orcs *** Isengard Orcs *** Half-Orcs ** Goblins ** Crebain ** Rohirrim *** Grima Wormtongue ** Dunlendings ** Warg Riders Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Gathering the Army Sauron, through his spirit, orders Saruman to guide a powerfull army, strong enough to take over the world. Battle with Jadis' Forces Later, Saruman sends Lurtz and some of the Uruk-Hai soldiers to invade Jadis' frozen solid, as he believes that Jadis is one of the people, speculated about the One-Ring's disappearance. Lurtz and the Uruk Hai discover Jadis' minions, as they run up to them. Lurtz then shoots the frozen mountains, above Maugrim, causing a massive amount of frozen water to flush him away. While Lurtz's warriors were fighting the forces of Jadis, the White Witch herself enters Saruma's lair and challenges the White Wizard personally. She manages to pull Saruman out, with her magic wand, like a rag doll. However, Saruman retailes and grabs Jadis' wand, forcing her to retreat from Saruman's lair, rather than facing Saruman's wrath. Fusing Armies Bitter from his humiliation, Saruman travels to Mordor, where he meets with the currently generals, the Witch-King of Angmar and Gothmog, combining all of their forces for the upcoming battle. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Tracking Rumpelstiltskin Sensing the One-Ring's whereabouts, Saruman sends once again Lurtz and the Uruk Hai warriors to track it down. While searching in the woods, the Uruk-Hai stamble upon the young boy, Baelfire, from afar. Just as Lurtz was about to shoot him, Rumpelstiltskin interfers to protect his son by challenging Lurtz. Lurtz then clashes swords with Rumpelstiltskin, with the Dark One having the upper hand, as he stops Lurtz's attack and beheades him with his sword. Learning of Lurtz's demise, Saruman makes his way to the woods, where he finds the Dark One, mocking him about the One-Ring, which was in the hands of the Dark One. Saruman then hits the Rumpel with his wand, only for the Dark One to heal himself. Rumpel then uses his wand to push Saruman off. Enraged, Saruman opens a portal to an unknown realm, that sucks on Rumpel's son, Baelfire. Heroes Vs Villains War Army of the Bakshi Bunch The Army of Saruman appears in this war, having been combined with armies of other dark sorcerers, particulary with the Mutant Armies of Blackwolf and the Subhuman Warriors of Nekron, for the purpose to form the faction, known as the Bakshi Bunch. When the time has come for Blackwolf and his allies to strike, Blackwolf gathers the armies of every sorcerer, including the Army of Saruman, and prepare them for their next attack. Soon enough, they spot a village, inhabitated by forest animals and elves and bring themselves to the battle. With the inhabitants of the village getting distracted by the visions of "Blackwolf's New Army", the armies attack at the village at once, slaughtering everyone, with the exception of one elf. Swept Away Later, Saruman takes his army of Orcs, Uruk-Hai and Nazgûl, to the frosty realm of Nekron, where there they would execute the Horned King's imprisoned heroes, found in the previous battle. Meanwhile, a Nazgûl horseman tracks down the boy, Taran, currently possessing the One-Ring, though he eventually loses him, before he would have the chance to kill him. Just as the time has come for Nekron and his allies to execute the heroes, Garrett and a large group of freed heroes storm in the castle, to free their friends. Saruman calls upon the Orcs, and possibly the Uruk-Hai, to stop them in their tracks. Initialy, they encounter Robin Hood and Eilonwy, though they lose Robin Hood in the process. Before the monsters could kill Eilonwy, the determined boy, Taran, stands up against the Orcs, taking one of them with his sword. As more Orcs are summoned by Saruman, Taran pulls off a clever prank, as he uses the water store of Nekron's palace against them, sweeping most of Saruman's army. It is unknown if any warrior would have survived the flood.Category:Sauron's Forces Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Bakshi Bunch Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Ralph Bakshi's Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:1978 introductions Category:2001 introductions Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Saruman and Profion Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Sauron's Forces in Movies Villains War Category:Movies Villains War Category:Team Villains Category:Factions Category:Saruman Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament